List of Case Closed characters
The anime and manga series Case Closed, known as in Japan, features an extensive cast of characters created by Gosho Aoyama. The series takes place in Modern day Japan and follows a gifted amateur detective named Jimmy Kudo where he solves cases in an episodic formula to a Whodunit fashion with the occasional Inverted detective story. The series begins when Jimmy Kudo is fed a deadly poison by Gin and Vodka which was designed to kill a person without any physical symptoms. The poison instead changed his body to that of a young child. Jimmy realizes that if the two men learn of his survival, they would murder anyone associated with him and takes up the alias Conan Edogawa. Hiroshi Agasa places Jimmy in the care of his childhood friend and love Rachel Moore, and her father Richard Moore. Jimmy then adapts to his daily life as Conan and helps Richard solve cases whilst keeping his identity a secret from others. During the course of the series, Conan learns that Gin and Vodka are part of a mysterious criminal syndicate called the Black Organization and thus begins his quest to take down the Organization. Throughout the series, Conan interacts and befriends many characters with the most notable being: The Tokyo Metropolitan Police, the local police in Conan's prefecture; The Junior Detective League, a group of children who solves mysteries for their clients; The FBI and Harley Hartwell, a high school detective in Osaka who knows of his true identity. The manga became licensed by Viz Media while the animation was licensed by Funimation Entertainment. The two companies attempted to Americanize the character names with both companies using different names for the same characters on several occasions. The list follows the Viz transliteration names. Protagonists Jimmy Kudo Jimmy Kudo, known as in Japan, is the protagonist of the series. Jimmy is a brilliant high school detective who often solves difficult cases for the police. During one of his investigations, he is attacked and forced to take an experimental poison by a member of the Black Organization. The drug was supposed to kill him, but due to a rare side-effect, he was inadvertently shrunk back to his childhood body. In order to keep his true identity a secret, he now goes under the alias and pretends to be a real child to throw off suspicion while he secretly solves many cases and looks for clues about the organization. He fears the organization will come back and kill him and everyone he knows if it is discovered that he isn't really dead. He is also openly in love with his childhood friend, Rachel Moore but can't reveal his feelings to her due to his current condition. His two Japanese voice actors are Kappei Yamaguchi for Jimmy and Minami Takayama for Conan. He is voiced by Jerry Jewell for Jimmy and Alison Viktorin for Conan in the English localization. In the live drama he was portrayed by Shun Oguri in teenage form and Nao Fujisaki in child form. Rachel Moore Rachel Moore, known as in Japan, is Jimmy Kudo's best friend since elementary school. Both are in love with one another but neither have the courage to admit their feelings. It is because of that she has a strong bond with Kazuha Toyama. She is skilled in martial arts and is the captain of her karate team, though her resolve can be easily broken if she has to face anything related with the horror genre. She spends most of her home life looking after Conan and her irresponsible father. There are many times she suspected Conan Edogawa to be Jimmy and even came to the conclusion that Jimmy was shrunk by an unknown drug. Her Japanese voice actress is Wakana Yamazaki and her English voice actress is Colleen Clinkenbeard. In the live drama, she was portrayed by Tomoka Kurokawa. Richard Moore Richard Moore, known as in Japan, is Rachel's father, a former police officer turned incompetent private detective. He was married to Eva Kadan, a successful lawyer and childhood friend, but now they are living separately due to an unknown reason. He reveals that on many occasions he still loves her, despite the separation, and had attempted to persuade her to return home. Despite his irresponsible ways, he appears to care deeply for his daughter, and at times shows some flashes of honor and strict ethics. He is extremely skilled in Judo. His Japanese voice actor was Akira Kamiya but was replaced with Rikiya Koyama in 2009. His English voice actor is R Bruce Elliott. He was portrayed by Takanori Jinnai in the live drama. Other characters Black Organization The primary antagonists of the series is the mysterious syndicate called . The Organization has been known to commit a number of crimes for various reasons which range from blackmail to robberies and assassinations. The members of the organization are given code names based on alcoholic beverages. The leader of the Black Organization is unseen and unheard of and is known only through text messages. Their boss's phone number follows the tune of the children song ; the number is #969#6261. Gin , is an intelligent, cold-blooded, perceptive, and loyal member of the Black Organization. He was the one who fed the APTX 4869 poison to Jimmy Kudo. He is usually seen smoking and his favorite car is Porsche 356A which he drives very often. His Japanese voice actor is Yukitoshi Hori and his English voice actor is Troy Baker. He was portrayed by Sasaki Kuranosuke in the live drama. Vodka is a member of the Black Organization and is usually seen alongside Gin. Unlike Gin, Vodka is very slow and easy to trick. His Japanese voice actor is Fumihiko Tachiki and his English voice actor is Kyle Herbert. He was portrayed by Taro Okada in the live drama. Vermouth Vermouth, also known as , is a mysterious member of the Black Organization. Her appearances remained the same even after many years suggesting she has found a way to sustain her youth. Her true identity is Sharon Vineyard, a famous American actress who mastered the skill of disguise alongside her friend Vivian Kudo. Her cold-blooded part of her personality does not hesitate to carry out the Black Organization orders in the forms of murders and so forth without the slightest bit of remorse. She knows Conan Edogawa's true identity as Jimmy Kudo and Anita Hailey as Sherry but keeps it a secret from the Black Organization since Jimmy saved her life in the past. Her Japanese voice actress is Mami Koyama. Chianti is a goth-like member of the Black Organization who serves as a sniper. Her Japanese voice aactress is Kikuko Inoue. Korn is an elderly man who serves as a sniper of the Black Organization. He is much older than his comrades, always wears a dark hat and sunglasses, and always has a cold emotionless expression on his face. His face is designed in a way that makes him look as if he is perpetually frowning, and he has gray hair and wrinkles. His Japanese voice actor is Hiroyuki Kinoshita. Bourbon is the newest member of the Black Organization rumored to have incredible investigative skills comparable to Sherlock Holmes and slyness comparable to Vermouth. Akemi Miyano was a member of the Black Organization under the alias Masami Hirota. She was Shiho Miyano's elder sister and also Shuichi Akai's girlfriend. She stole one billion yen to use it as a bargaining chip so she could free her little sister from the Black Organization but was killed by Gin. Her Japanese voice actress was Sakiko Tamagawa. Pisco , is an elderly man named and is an assassin of the Black Organization. Gin killed him for breaking the Organization's code of secrecy after being caught on camera as he committed a murder. He killed him by shooting him and burnt his body in a fire. His Japanese voice actor was Yasuo Maramatsu. Tequila is a tall intimidating member of the Black Organization who muscles people into making deals with his syndicate. He is killed by a briefcase bomb which was meant for another person. His Japanese voice actor was Kōsei Hirota and his English voice actor was Andrew Chandler. }} Junior Detective League The Junior Detective League, known as in Japan, are a group of children consisting of Conan Edogawa, Amy Yoshida, Mitch Tsuburaya, George Kojima, and Anita Hailey. Professor Agasa often looks over the kids and assists them when a case needs to be solved. As a symbol of the group, each member has a badge used as a walkie-talkie and a tracer. Amy Yoshida Amy Yoshida, known as in Japan, is Conan Edogawa's friend and classmate. Amy was the sole female member of the Junior Detective League until they got Anita Hailey to join. She has a crush on Conan, which makes him uncomfortable. She is a naive and innocent little girl who shows courage from time to time and acts as the team's cheerful spirit. Amy later becomes better friends with Haibara, and in the Japanese version, Haibara allows Amy to be on a first name basis with her and calling her "Ai-chan". Her Japanese voice actress is Yukiko Iwai and her English voice actress is Monica Rial. Mitch Tsuburaya Mitch, known as in Japan, is a friend of Amy Yoshida and George Kojima who enjoys reading science books and takes a scientific approach to problem solving. He seems to be infatuated with both Amy and Anita Hailey. He is a smart and well-read first-grader who believes that technology can solve most problems. It was shown that his parents are both teachers, and he has an older sister named Asami Tsuburaya who is two years his senior. His Japanese voice actress is Ikue Ohtani and his English voice actor is Cynthia Cranz. George Kojima George, also known as in Japan, is the overweight, self-proclaimed leader of the Junior Detective League. He loves food and can eat more than all the other Junior Detective League members combined. His favorite food is eel rice. Even though he can be intimidating, he is actually very kind. He is a friend of Amy Yoshida and Mitch Tsuburaya, and has been shown to admire his father, who owns a liquor store. Both he and Mitch have a crush on Amy, and they both envy Conan Edogawa since she likes him. His Japanese voice actor is Wataru Takagi and his English voice actor was Dameon Clarke for the first 4 seasons and Mike McFarland taking over the role beginning with the fifth season. Shiho Miyano was a former member of the Black Organization under the code name . A gifted chemist at a young age, she was the inventor of APTX 4869, the poison that shrank Jimmy Kudo. Shiho betrays the organization after Gin killed her sister, Akemi Miyano. Shiho took the drug in a suicide attempt, but rather than dying, she, like Jimmy, became small. She is taken in by Professor Agasa and is given the alias Anita Hailey, in the original Japanese version and Vi Graythorn as dubbed by Funimation Entertainment. She shows affection towards Jimmy, but she denies having said feelings. Despite being constantly in the company of the Junior Detective League and Rachel Moore, she was very reserved and only opened up a little more to Rachel and Amy after sometime; she is on a first name basis with Amy who calls her "Ai-chan". She often helps Conan solve cases and find information on the Black Organization to help bring them down in addition to working on the cure to their condition. Her Japanese voice actress is Megumi Hayashibara and her English voice actor is Brina Palencia. }} In the live drama, her teenage form was portrayed by Yuu Kashii and her child form was by Shibota Kyota. Police Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department The Tokyo Metropolitan Police is the Law enforcement agency of the Tokyo prefecture. The Tokyo Metropolitan police are coordinated by Inspector Joseph Meguire. The other four predominant characters of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police are three officers who work under Joseph Meguire, Miwako Sato, Wataru Takagi, Ninzaburo Santos, and Joseph's superior, Kiyonaga McLaughlin. Inspector Joseph Meguire Inspector Joseph Meguire, known in Japan as , is a veteran police officer who has been working with Jimmy Kudo, Booker Kudo and Richard Moore. He always wears his hat to hide an old scar which reminds him of a special case from twenty years ago, during his early police days which involved his wife Midori. His Japanese voice actor is Chafurin and English voice actor is Mark Stoddard. He was portrayed by Masahiko Nishimura in the live drama. Miwako Sato , Miwako Simone as dubbed by Funimation Entertainment, is a tough, energetic, and a dedicated young female officer who works with Inspector Joseph Meguire. Sato is hugely popular with the male members of the police department, but to their chagrin she, albeit hesitantly, begins to develop feelings for her colleague Wataru Takagi. Her Japanese voice actress is Atsuko Yuya and her English voice actress is Kate Oxley. Wataru Takagi , Harry Wilder as dubbed by Funimation Entertainment, is an officer who works with Meguire and has feelings for his fellow officer Miwako Sato. Though he has an appearance of ineffectual nervousness, he is quick to assess a situation and take immediate and decisive action when necessary. He seems to be able to survive all kinds of attacks by pure luck. His Japanese voice actor is Wataru Takagi and his English voice actor is Doug Burks. Ninzaburo Santos Ninzaburo Santos, known in Japan as , is another officer who works with Inspector Joseph Meguire and has unrequited feelings towards Miwako Sato. He reveals the feelings originated from a young girl in his childhood who had a strong sense of justice and resemblted Sato physically. After meeting Conan Edogawa's elementary school teacher, Sumiko Kobayashi, Ninzaburo realizes she was the girl from his past and develops a relationship with her. He is known to have good knowledge on wine and architecture. His Japanese voice actor was Kaneto Shiozawa and is now Kazuhiko Inoue. His English voice actor is Eric Vale. }} Kiyonaga McLaughlin Kiyonaga McLaughlin, known in Japan as , is the superior officer of Inspector Joseph Meguire and his underlings. His brutish appearance and the scar running down his left eye easily hide the fact that he is a caring, if somewhat stern, father figure. He is widowed and has a single daughter, named Catherine McLaughlin. He received the scar on his face during a confrontation with a serial killer fifteen years prior to the series. His Japanese voice actor is Seizo Katou and his English voice actor is Bob Carter. Other police officers is a light hearted officer and a fan of tokusatsu shows who mostly makes cameo appearances as an officer in the background. He had a crush on a girl named Naeko Miike when he was young and whom shared a mutual affection. Unbeknownst to him, Naeko Miike recently transferred to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. His Japanese voice actor is Isshin Chiba. is a young female police officer belonging to the traffic department. She is friends with Miwako Sato and mischievously helped Sato push her relationship forward with Wataru Takagi. Her Japanese voice actress is Yu Sugimoto. Police of other prefectures Throughout the series when Conan is outside the Tokyo prefecture, other officers are called to the scene to arrest the culprit. The most prominent officer is a young police officer from the Gunma Prefecture, , Magnum Yamamura as dubbed by Funimation Entertainment. He is completely naive, clumsy, and child-headed at his job and often tries to catch the deduction shows of the sleeping Richard Moore on film but messes up frequently. Since Conan Edogawa has tranquilized him to reveal murderers so often, Yamamura was promoted to police inspector. His Japanese voice actor is Toshio Furukawa and his English voice actor is Kent Williams. }} Two prominent officers from the Nagano Prefecture are and who were childhood friends. Kansuke is serious officer who is overly assertive when interrogating suspects. He has a pair of criss-crossed scars over his blinded left eye and a permanently injured left leg due to an avalanche accident which he sustained from chasing a criminal. His name is based on the strategist Yamamoto Kansuke. His Japanese voice actor is Yuji Takada. Yui is the opposite of Kansuke and is professional and considerate to others. When Kansuke was presumed dead she resigned and took it upon herself to marry into the family to investigate the death of another well-loved colleague. Her Japanese voice actress is Ami Koshimizu. FBI The fictional Federal Bureau of Investigation in the series Case Closed consist of many agents lead by who is voiced by Iemasa Kayumi. They are investigating Sharon Vineyard and have followed her to Japan where they discovered the existence of the Black Organization. Jodie Starling was introduced as Rachel Moore's English teacher under the name of . She is later revealed to be an FBI agent with a personal vendetta against Vermouth who murdered her father. She knows of Conan Edogawa's detective skills and often has him help the FBI to battle the Black Organization. Her Japanese voice actress is Miyuki Ichijou. Shuichi Akai was first introduced as a mysterious man spying on Conan Edogawa. He is later revealed to be an FBI agent and Jodie Starling's partner. In the past, he was a spy within the Black Organization and was given the codename until his identity as an FBI agent was accidentally revealed by Andre Camel. Akai holds a personal vendetta on the organization for murdering his love interest Miyano Akemi. Due to his cunning mind and impressive skills, the Black Organization considered him their greatest threat. He is seemingly killed by the Black Organization after being shot and having his truck explode. Recently, a mysterious man who physically resembles Akai has garnered the interest of the FBI and Black Organization. His Japanese voice actor is Shuuichi Ikeda. Andre Camel brutish looking FBI agent. In the past, he accidentally exposed Shuichi Akai's identity as an FBI agent to the Black Organization and impeded his mission as a spy. He felt his mistake caused Akai's love interest to be killed by the Black Organization and has thus felt indebted to Akai ever since. His Japanese voice actor is Kiyoyuki Yanada. CIA The fictional Central Intelligence Agency in the series Case Closed sent Ethan Hondou and his daughter Hidemi Hondou to investigate the Black Organization. Hidemi adopts the alias Rena Mizunashi and joins the Black Organization to spy from within. Due to circumstances, Ethan is forced to sacrifice his life to save Hidemi's. Years after, Eisuke Hondou searches for Rena Mizunashi to avenge his family only to realize her true identity as his sister. Ethan Hondou is deceased and a hard-boiled CIA agent and is Hidemi Hondou and Eisuke Hondou's father. He was originally suspected to be a member of the Black Organization but in actuality was spying on them from the inside. When he and his daughter put a plan in motion to place a new CIA agent within the organization, Ethan noticed that the syndicate had bugged Hidemi's clothes. To protect his daughter, Ethan was forced to injure Hidemi and kill himself - making it look like he had interrogated her and she had killed him. His Japanese voice actor was Rikiya Koyama. Eisuke Hondou is Rachel Moore's very clumsy new classmate. He was suspected to be part of the Black Organization due to his resemblance to Rena Mizunashi and strange behavior. It is later revealed that Eisuke believed that Rena murdered his sister and father when in actuality, Rena was his sister under an alias. Eisuke, after learning of his father and sister's career as CIA agents, moves to America to pursue a career as a CIA agent. He also knows that Conan is actually Jimmy Kudo. His Japanese voice actor is Junko Noda. Hidemi Hondou , originally introduced as a newscaster named , is Eisuke Hondou's sister. Hidemi Hondou served under the Black Organization as a member with the codename . It is ultimately revealed that she is an undercover CIA agent, working as a double agent within the Black Organization, trying to bring them down. The FBI manage to place Hidemi back into the Black Organization so she could continue to spy on them. To prove her loyalty, Hidemi was ordered to kill Shuichi Akai. Though under heavy surveillance, she reports information to Jodie Starling. Her Japanese voice actress is Kotono Mitsuishi. Other Hiroshi Agasa , Hershel Agasa in the Funimation Entertainment dub, is an absent-minded professor who invents several devices to help Jimmy out. He serves as one of the few roles in the story who learns about Jimmy Kudo's predicament and helps hide his identity as Conan Edogawa. He often takes care of the Junior Detective League and takes them on trips in his old VW Beetle. After finding Shiho Miyano on the streets, he takes her into his care and gives her the alias Anita Hailey to hide her from the Black Organization. His seiyū is Kenichi Ogata and his English voice actor is Bill Flynn. Serena Sebastian Serena Sebastian, known in Japan as , is Rachel Moore's best friend. Serena comes from a wealthy family with a high social status though she does not show any. She is a typical, social girl, and is usually chasing after and flirting with attractive boys. Her current boyfriend is Makoto Kyougoku, a promising martial artist whom she maintains a long distance relationship with. When Richard is unavailable, she is usually the person Conan knocks out and impersonates to solve cases instead. Her seiyū is Naoko Matsui and her English voice actress is Laura Bailey. She was portrayed by Mayuko Iwasa in the live drama. Booker Kudo Booker, known in Japan as , is Jimmy Kudo's father and husband to Vivian Kudo. He is a famous author of detective stories, and he created the popular character, "Night Baron." He is extremely intelligent, and often had helped the police many times in the past solve cases that no one else were able to solve. His deduction skills are even superior to Jimmy's. He was the one who created the name Phantom Thief Kid from Phantom Thief 1412. It was even hinted that he may have known Toichi Kuroba was the Phantom Thief Kid he was facing. His seiyū is Hideyuki Tanaka and his English voice actor was Randy Tallman. Booker was later voiced by John Swasey in The Phantom of Baker Street. Vivian Kudo Vivian, known in Japan as , is Jimmy Kudo's mother and wife of Booker Kudo. She was a former actress who was trained in the art of disguise by Toichi Kuroba but gave up her career at age twenty to marry Booker. She occasionally shows up in Japan to see her son. Because of her reputation as the wife of a famous mystery author and for involving herself in some criminal cases which she occasionally helps to solve, she has been given the nickname, "The Night Baroness" after the main character that her husband created for his mystery novels. Her seiyū is Sumi Shimamoto and her English voice actress is Laurie Steele. Harley Hartwell Harley Hartwell, known in Japan as , is Jimmy Kudo's rival detective from Osaka and his father, Martin Hartwell, known in Japan as , is the chief commissioner of the Osaka police department. He later becomes friends with Conan Edogawa after he discovers his true identity as Jimmy. He has a relationship with Kazuha Toyama, his childhood friend and would-be love interest. Harley is also a master kendo fighter. His seiyū is Ryo Horikawa and his English voice actor is Kevin M. Connolly. Kazuha Toyama , Kirsten Thomas as dubbed by Funimation Entertainment, is Harley Hartwell's childhood friend and a daughter of a commissioner who is positioned high in the Osaka police department. Harley and Kazuha's fathers are close friends. Her relationship with Harley closely mirrors Rachel Moore's with Jimmy Kudo; she is too shy to admit that they feel more than friendship for their respective partner. She and Harley share a pouch with a broken handcuff link which is their good luck charm. She is skilled in Aikido. Her seiyū is Yūko Miyamura and her English voice actress is Gwendolyn Lau. Eva Kadan Eva Kadan, known in Japan as , is Rachel Moore's lawyer mother who has been separated from Richard Moore for the last ten years. She is known as "Queen" in the legal world. She still wears her wedding band and still cares for him and is not above testing his love for her. She has a Russian Blue kitten named Goro, based on Richard's name, Kogoro. Her seiyū was Gara Takashima and her English voice actress is Julie Mayfield. Phantom Thief Kid Originally the protagonist of Gosho Ayoma's Magic Kaito series, is a gentleman thief who employs the use of magic tricks to steal jewelry in his heists. He is a master of disguise and often escapes from the police through the use of his hang glider. He appears in Case Closed to perform daring thefts whilst a large audience watches. His true identity is . His striking resemblance to Jimmy Kudo allows him to impersonate Jimmy without the use of a mask. }} His seiyū is Kappei Yamaguchi and his English voice actor is Jerry Jewell. }} Sumiko Kobayashi , Liz Faulkner as dubbed by Funimation Entertainment, is the Junior Detective League's class teacher. Actually a kind person, in her initial period at Titan Elementary she was harsh and strict to her students, which was in fact prompted by a previous bad experience and her innate stage fright. With the help of Conan and his little friends she has warmed considerably, and after having seen the Junior Detective League in action she has even appointed herself as their manager. When she wears contacts, she looks like officer Sato. It's revealed later that she had a past childhood encounter with Ninzaburo Santos and develops a relationship with him. Her seiyū is Yuko Kato and her English voice actress is Stephanie Young. }} Tomoaki Araide is a young doctor and the son of Richard Moore's physician. He was once the basketball coach on Rachel's school and, upon their first encounter, thought to be a rival for Jimmy affections for Rachel. He has reappeared in Conan's vicinity on several occasions - seemingly at least; his identity was used by Vermouth in order to track down Shiho Miyano. He was almost murdered by her to facilitate the cover, but the FBI had temporarily moved him to safety in America. His seiyū is Hideyuki Hori. Jirokichi Suzuki is a glory hounding seventy-two year old man and Serena Sebastian's uncle. Despite his age, he is very fit and is an active industrial advisor for the Suzuki company. Ever since the Phantom Thief Kid stole his place on the paper's front page, he had been obsessed with catching Kid in order to raise his fame, only to be outdone by Conan Edogawa every time instead. He loves to ride his customized accelerated motorcycle with his dog Lupin. His great wealth allows him to buy top notch security and several ways of lock down to surround Kid, but so far none of his plans have worked. His seiyū is Ichirō Nagai. Subaru Okiya was introduced as a nameless suspect of burning down an apartment. His appearance is that of a young blond haired man with glasses. He is currently staying in Jimmy Kudo's house with Conan's permission after his apartment burned down. He is a graduate student concentrating on engineering with deduction skills equal to that of Jimmy's. Subaru was once seen drinking some Bourbon creating speculation of his role as Bourbon. Shiho Miyano also senses the Black Organization stare from Okiya but it disappears as quickly as it comes. His seiyū is Ryotaro Okiayu. Reiko Kujo is a recurring character appearing only in the anime Case Closed. She is a public prosecutor, nicknamed "Madonna of the Courtroom" and is Eva Kadan's rival. Her seiyū is Rica Matsumoto. Yoko Okino is a young pop star idol who is a regular focus of worship by Richard Moore. She has a number of cameos throughout the series, mostly as a prominent guest at some social gatherings which turn into criminal cases. Her seiyū is Miki Nagasawa and her English voice actress is Elise Baughman. Reception The name changes done by Funimation Entertainment and Viz Media were highly criticized. Carlo Santos of Anime News Network criticized how they attempted to Americanize the main characters' names yet the secondary characters were able to keep their Japanese names. Eduardo M. Chavez of Mania.com and Jeffrey Harris of IGN agreed that the name changes were pointless. Due to the popularity of the series, the characters from the series were used in a pamphlet to introduce the 34th G8 summit and were used to promote general crime fighting. The characters were also featured on commemorative stamps. Statues of Jimmy Kudo, Conan Edogawa, and Rachel Moore are found at Hokuei, Tottori. Several figurines were produced based on the likeness of the characters in the Case Closed series. Many characters were also featured on trading cards from the Case Closed collectible card game. References ;General * ;Specific * Case Closed ar:شخصيات المحقق كونان ca:Llista de personatges de Detectiu Conan es:Anexo:Personajes de Detective Conan gl:Personaxes de O detective Conan ko:명탐정 코난의 등장인물 목록 id:Daftar karakter dalam seri Detektif Conan it:Personaggi di Detective Conan ja:名探偵コナンの登場人物 th:ตัวละครในยอดนักสืบจิ๋วโคนัน vi:Danh sách nhân vật trong Thám tử lừng danh Conan zh:名偵探柯南角色列表